warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
EnchantedClan/Roleplay Archive2
Frostpaw had helped with the birth. "Four healthy kits!" she purred. ---- Firestrike stared blankly at the nursery. ---- Mysterykit looked around, confused. (Mysterykit has minor ADHD.) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:10, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Abmerflame paced around camp. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 01:16, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Tornadosky licked his paw, and drew it over his ear. "Congrats," he muttered.----Griffinkit turned into a griffin.Silverstar 20:11, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Sapphirewind purred Ninekit squirmed. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 21:38, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Goldenstar smiled at the kits. ---- Spiritkit mewed with joy. New playmates! FernstarLeader of MistClan 22:29, October 21, 2012 (UTC) For some strange reason, Amberflame cared more about Paris than the new kits in her clan. She continued pacing. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:32, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Littlepelt jumped in joy. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 23:16, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Mysterykit looked at them. She saw an image if the kits doing great as warriors. She shuddered. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:22, October 22, 2012 (UTC) She padded into the warriors den and tried to fall asleep. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 01:24, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Sapphirewind continued to purr. ---- Littlepelt went into the nursery, "They're beutiful!" Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 03:45, October 22, 2012 (UTC) She could not. --- Night fell.... http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 03:46, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Littlepelt padded to the warriors den, "Can't sleep, huh, Amberflame?" She said. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 03:53, October 22, 2012 (UTC) She shook her head. "I don't know why...." said Amberflame. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 03:53, October 22, 2012 (UTC) "Hmm..." She grunted. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 03:55, October 22, 2012 (UTC) "What?" she asked. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 03:56, October 22, 2012 (UTC) "Is it because of that rogue?" She said. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 04:00, October 22, 2012 (UTC) "What? No! It don't like him!" she said, sharply. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 04:01, October 22, 2012 (UTC) "Then why do you look all... odd..." She asked. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 04:03, October 22, 2012 (UTC) "I don't know," said Amberflame, sadly. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 04:04, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Littlepelt grunted and went to sleep. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 04:09, October 22, 2012 (UTC) That night.... Amberflame tried to sneek out of camp, but she stepped on a twig and woke everyone up. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 04:13, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Ninekit, Polarkit, Owlkit, and Silverkit squeaked. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 14:59, October 22, 2012 (UTC) "What the heck was that?" said a warrior. Amberflame looked arround nervously. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:25, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Tornadostorm padded over to Amberflame, muscles rippling, and eyes narrowed. "Is there something your not saying?" he demanded.Silverstar 22:47, October 22, 2012 (UTC) "What? no! I don't like him!" she said, nervously. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:51, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Tornadosky growled. "Like who, a rogue?!" he hissed.Silverstar 22:53, October 22, 2012 (UTC) "What? I never said anything!" she said, though it was more of a terrified squeak. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:55, October 22, 2012 (UTC) "Yes you did, your breaking the code, aren't you?!" snapped Tornadosky, eyes blazing.Silverstar 22:58, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Amberflam glanced arround and bolted for the forest. --- Thrushflight sighed. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 22:59, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Tornadosky's tail lashed rapidly. "Faclonstrike," growled Tornadosky softly. "Y-Yes sir!" meowed Falconstrike. He leaped itno the air, turning into a phoenix. He flew after Amberflame.Silverstar 23:00, October 22, 2012 (UTC) "Just let her go," said Thrushflight to Tornadosky. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:02, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Tornadosky lashed his tail. "Fine!" he growled. Falconstrike turned around and returned. "Torandosky's so loyal and handsome!" squeaked Cobratail, blushing. Silverstar 23:04, October 22, 2012 (UTC) "And I do not understand what the big deal is. Were we all not rogues once?" said Thrushflight. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:07, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Tornadosky was gone. Falconstrike sighed. "I know why he's ticked..."Silverstar 23:07, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Amberflame tried to follow Paris' scent trail. She ran into twoleg place. (RP CONTINUED IN R RP) http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:10, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Falconstrike looked away. "And I'm not allowed to say,"Silverstar 23:11, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Thrushflight looked down at this paws. "This secret has been killing me..." he said. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:14, October 22, 2012 (UTC) "Tornadosky's, or your own?"Silverstar 23:16, October 22, 2012 (UTC) He looked at Falconstrike. "My own and my 'mates'," he replied. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:18, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Falconstrike sighed. "Man, i have to get out more....You have a mate?" he asked.Silverstar 23:21, October 22, 2012 (UTC) "Yes, and Amberflame is my daughter!" he hissed, angrily. "Well....not really..." http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:22, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Falconstrike jumped. "How can she 'not really' be your de your daughter?!" he mewed.Silverstar 23:24, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Littlepelt watched them fight. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 23:25, October 22, 2012 (UTC) "Her true mother fell in love with a rogue. She was worried that the clan would find out, so she trusted me to pretend to be her father and not tell the clan," said Thrushflight. "But she is dead now, and, I can't keep torturing myself..." http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:27, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Falconstrike sighed. "That happens alot, I'm sorry," he meowed.----Tornadosky lashed at a tree, tearing it apart.Silverstar 23:30, October 22, 2012 (UTC) He sighed and padded back into the warriors den. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:33, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Littlepelts eyes were wide with shock. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 23:35, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Tornadosky swung his claw, easily chopping the tree down.Silverstar 23:38, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Littlepelt shrieked as the tree fell towards her. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 23:39, October 22, 2012 (UTC) In a flash, Tornadosky kicked the tree, making it mis Littlepelt.Silverstar 23:40, October 22, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks," She squeaked. Faolan MacDuncan x3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/28/Dancing_cartoon_cat.gif 23:43, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Tornadosky grunted. "Sure," he meowed, returning to chopping the trees.Silverstar 23:44, October 22, 2012 (UTC) He fell asleep. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/4/43/Kimchi.png[[User:Icewish|Kim]][[User talk:Icewish|chi]] ♡ ✩ ♡ 23:45, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Fuzzypelt went to the warriors den shakily. Faolanmacduncan 02:19, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Tornadosky returned to camp, tial tip twitching. His muscled rippled as he cleaned his claws of the wood chips.Silverstar 21:13, October 24, 2012 (UTC) The next morning.... Thrushflight padded out of the warriors den. Icewish 22:23, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Firestrike ate his mouse, and then shook his fur, sending tiny sparks going in every direction. ---- Mistpaw yawned. ---- Lionkit and Eaglekit Pounced on each other. ---- Mysterykit yawned. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:38, October 24, 2012 (UTC) He looked arround camp, then padded out to hunt. Icewish 22:51, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Stormpaw yawned.---- Griffinkit fluttered around camp.Silverstar 01:07, October 25, 2012 (UTC) He came back with a robin. Icewish 01:09, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Huntingkit sniffed the robin. "May i share it with Griffinkit? My sister's hungry." he meowed.Silverstar 01:23, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Thrushflight nodded. Icewish 01:25, October 25, 2012 (UTC) "Thank you," murmured Huntingkit, taking the robin and padding over to his sister with it.Silverstar 01:26, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Thrushflight padded away. He was worried about Amberflame. Icewish 01:30, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Littlepelt went to the fresh-kill pile and brought prey to Sapphirewind. Faolanmacduncan 01:47, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Tornadosky layed down, pain in his eyes.Silverstar 01:48, October 25, 2012 (UTC) "Uh, what's wrong? I guess..." asked Thrushflight to Tornadosky. Icewish 01:57, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Tornadosky's tail lashed. "Thrushflight....I-I think he's-" began Falconstrike. Cobratail hushed him quickly, and the two scampered quickly away from Tornadosky.Silverstar 01:58, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Thushflight was confused. He thought that Falconstrike was going to say that Torndosky was pregnant, but he knew that that couldn't be the case. Icewish 01:59, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Sapphirewind purred, not knowing what would happen next... Faolanmacduncan 02:04, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Tornadosky gazed at Griffinkit, heart acing.Silverstar 17:04, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Thrushflight looked even mpre confused. He was going to ask Tornadosky if he was a she-cat or not, but decided that that was the most idiotic thing to ask ever. He padded away. Icewish 22:57, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Magickit was bored, so she crept into the forest. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 03:19, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Tornadosky gazed down sadly at his paws. Huntingkit bounded around, his tail high.Silverstar 16:50, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Mysterykit looked at Tornadosky. "what'sda matter?" she asked. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:50, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Tornadosky flicked his tail. Huntingkit nudged Mysterykit away. "He's in a mood...." he whispered.Silverstar 21:56, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Thrushflight paced arround camp. Icewish 22:16, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Icekit was bored so she went to find some one to play with.Cinderpelt1234 (talk) 01:37, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Mysterykit tilted her head and dashed away. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:06, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Ninekit opens her eyes and sneaks out of the nursery, all of her nine tails wagging. Faolanmacduncan 21:02, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Magickit thought she heard mixes of cat yowling and wolf growls in the distance. She went to check it out. (CONTINUED IN WC RP) ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 03:32, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Ninekit looked around, amazed at how big the camp was. Faolanmacduncan 00:41, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Ninekit ran into the forest. Faolanmacduncan 23:48, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Thrushfilght was worried about Amberflame. Icewish ♥ 00:13, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Ninkit screamed. Faolanmacduncan 00:37, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Thrushflight's ears pricked. Icewish ♥ 00:48, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Huntingkit rushed into the forest, to see what happened. "What is it?!" he asked Ninekit franticly.Silverstar 00:40, November 28, 2012 (UTC) "B-ba-badger!" She yelled. Fuzzypelt (talk) 01:49, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Huntingkit stepped infront of her, musucles rippling. He glared at the badger, causing it sever pain.Silverstar 15:51, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Ninekit stood frozen with fear. Faolanmacduncan 00:39, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Huntingkit's fur bristled. He muscules rippled as he consintrated on the badger's spine. It snapped, making the badger fall. Huntingkit lept at it, lashing at the badger multiple times. It quickly died.Silverstar 23:46, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Firestrike dragged Huntingkit away from the dead badger. ---- Frostpaw ran over. "What happened?" ---- Lionkit and Eaglekit stared at Huntingkit. ---- Mysterykit gaped at him. "Whoa! You're so brave!" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:35, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Huntingkit blinked. "Um, thanks. I just used my powers, that's all..." he mewed.Silverstar 00:40, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Ninekit stood there, paralized Sapphirewind ran over to Ninekit, "My poor kit! Are you hurt?" she asked. Faolanmacduncan 01:15, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Tornadosky padded over to Huntingkit. "I've taught you well," he murmured with a smile.Silverstar 22:27, November 30, 2012 (UTC) leafpool went over to ninekit she was ninekit's best friend even though she is older she still likes to play with ninekit.Cinderpelt1234 (talk) 05:48, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Ninekit layed there eyes wide. Faolanmacduncan 05:52, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Mysterykit twitched. ---- Firestrike nodded. --- Frostpaw padded around. "Is anyone hurt?" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:35, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Hutningkit frowned. Did he do someting wrong? "W-Was killing the badger wrong?" he asked, icy blue eyes sad.Silverstar 21:13, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Mysterykit squeaked. "Badgers are bad bad bad!" ---- Firestrike shook his head. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:58, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Huntingkit smiled. "Ok then!" he mewed.Silverstar 01:16, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Polarkit ran to her sister, "Ninekit!" 01:24, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Tornadosky smiled at Huntingkit. "I'll be proud to be your mentor one day," he murmured. Huntingkit smiled. "You already are!" he mewed.Silverstar 01:26, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Owlkit ran up to them, "Uhhh, can we get the medicine cat? Ninekit looks frozen," he said 01:28, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Huntingkit flicked his tail. "I can," sighed Tornadosky. He turned into a cheetah, and picked up the kit. He dashed to the medicine cat den, Huntingkit on his heals.Silverstar 01:29, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Polarkit followed, her oddly giant paws thumping the ground hard. 01:32, December 4, 2012 (UTC) They reached camp, and Huntingkit licked his paw, muscules rippling, soar from the running. Tornadosky put the kit down next to Silverrose. "She's pretty scared from a badger that Huntingkit killed," he mewed.Silverstar 01:33, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Ninekit whimpered. 01:34, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Huntingkit blinked.Silverstar 01:35, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Frostpaw padded over with herbs. ---- Mysterykit rolled around. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:39, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Polarkit got back to camp. 01:41, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Huntingkit sighed, lonely. He had no parents.Silverstar 01:42, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Thrushfilght padded arround camp. He padded out of camp, then suddenly, he was attacked. Icewish ♥ 02:04, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Ravenkit got up and stretched her wings. They were better now! She padded out of the medicine den to tell Magickit, but couldn't see her anywhere. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 03:48, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Huntingkit was leaping on rocks.Silverstar 00:46, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Mysterykit poked the rock. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:49, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Huntingkit blinked at Mysterykit. "Wha?" he asked.Silverstar 22:53, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Mysterykit blinked. "Hai." She batted at a pebble. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:31, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Huntingkit twitched his ear, and continued jumping from rock to rock.Silverstar 18:30, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Ravenkit looked around for Magickit, but couldn't find her anywhere. She asked around but nobody had seen her recently. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 02:22, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Huntingkit leapt to the ground, and streatched, bored.---- Stormpaw gazed around.Silverstar 00:22, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archive